Rhajat
Rhajat is a playable character from Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright and Revelation paths. She is also the reincarnation of Tharja. Profile Personality Fire Emblem Fates Character Description Rhajat :Hayato's daughter. Tends toward the obsessive and has a horrifying temper. Starting stats and growth rates |-|Heirs of Fate 6 = |HP=Varies |str=Varies |magic=Varies |skill=Varies |spd=Varies |luck=Varies |def=Varies |res=Varies |move=5 |inventory= Ox Spirit |skills= Vendetta Magic +2 Future Sight Mother's inherited skill Hayato's inherited skill |hoshido=y |to=D |HPgr=40% |strgr=20% |magicgr=75% |skillgr=20% |spdgr=65% |luckgr=35% |defgr=25% |resgr=45% |strm=+1 |magicm=+2 |skillm=0 |spdm=+3 |luckm=+2 |defm=0 |resm=0 |recruit=After the End, automatically at the end of the chapter or talk with Hayato. }} :These are the base growth rates and stat modifiers before inheritance. |-|Paralogue 14 = ) |skill=13 |spd=30( ) |luck=13 |def=12 |res=24 |move=6 |inventory= Tiger Spirit Horse Spirit Rabbit Spirit Sun Festal Rescue |skills= Vendetta Magic +2 Rally Magic Future Sight |to=A |st=D |hoshido=yes }} Reclassing options Diviner |basepA= Basara |basepB= Onmyoji |set1b=Oni Savage Oni Savage |sprite2=File:FEF Rhajat (Oni Savage) sprite.gif |set1pA=Oni Chieftain Oni Chieftain |sprite3=File:FEF Rhajat (Oni Chieftain) sprite.gif |set1pB=Blacksmith Blacksmith |sprite4=File:FEF Rhajat (Blacksmith) sprite.gif |fefates=true |inherit=yes |parent=mother }} Growth rates when reclassed Promotion stat gains Skills Fire Emblem Heroes About Rhajat's normal variation was made available on the Voting Gauntlet named "Enduring Love" on December 2, 2017 alongside the Book II update. Character Description Black Magician :Hayato's daughter. Tends toward the obsessive and has a horrifying temper. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Starting stats Skills Other Appearances Fire Emblem Cipher Until the end of the turn, this unit’s attack is increased by 20. Studying Numerology: one unit from your hand Draw one card. |no1=B02-047R |artist1=Kokon Konfuzi |- |image2= |title2=Obsessive Diviner |name2=Rhajat |affil2=Hoshido |gender2=Female |weapon2=Tome |quote2= |attack2=30 |support2=20 |atkcost2=1 |range2=1-2 |class2=Diviner |tier2=Base |skill2='Father-Daughter Numerology:' During your turn, if you have four or more cards in your hand, this unit gains 20 attack. This skill cannot be used unless you have “Hayato” on the field. Mage’s Emblem: Draw one card, then discard one card. |no2=B02-048N |artist2=Kokon Konfuzi }} Supports Quotes Endings Rhajat - Black Magician : Scholars are in disagreement about Rhajat's life after the war. Some argued she lived in seclusion with her curses and spells, but others believe she followed Avatar to the ends of the world. ; Rhajat and Avatar (Female) ("Birthright") : After restoring Hoshido and Nohr, Avatar traveled the world with Rhajat always by her side... Their mutual love and devotion was legendary, and stories are told of it in all the countries they visited. ; Rhajat and Avatar (Female) ("Revelation") : Avatar and Rhajat ruled over the Kingdom of Valla together, ushering in a new era of peace. Some years later, they adopted two orphaned children and raised them as successors to the throne. ; Rhajat and Avatar (Male) ("Birthright") : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved—the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Rhajat and Avatar (Male) ("Revelation") : Avatar and Rhajat ruled over the Kingdom of Valla together, ushering in a new era of peace. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved—the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Rhajat and Asugi : Asugi stopped appearing in official records, but the Saizo name was passed down at least 100 times. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved-the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Rhajat and Dwyer : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved-the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Rhajat and Forrest : Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved-the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Rhajat and Hisame : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved—the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Rhajat and Kana : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved—the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Rhajat and Kiragi : Kiragi helped his family rebuild the kingdom. Later he left Hoshido and lived quietly in the mountains. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved—the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Rhajat and Percy : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved—the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Rhajat and Shigure : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved—the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Rhajat and Shiro : Shiro went on a long, solitary journey to learn wisdom. As king he completed Hoshido's recovery. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved—the two were rarely seen apart in public. Gallery Trivia *Rhajat is very similar to Tharja in a variety of ways. **She shares her appearance, personality, and color scheme. **She shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, with Beruka and Sophie, as well as Kjelle from Fire Emblem Awakening. She also shares her Japanese voice actor, Kana Akutsu. **Her birthday, April 1, is also one day before Tharja's, April 2. More ironically, her birthday is on April Fool's Day. **Rhajat's special trait, "has the darkest thoughts", is the same as Tharja's. **Rhajat's special trait in the Japanese version, of "having the best thighs in the army" could refer to Tharja's own special trait of "having the best body in the army" in the Japanese version of Awakening. *Rhajat's Japanese name, Syalla (シャラ) is a modified phonetic anagram of Tharja's Japanese name, Sallya (サーリャ). *Rhajat is likely derived from the Hindi word "Rajat" meaning "silver". *In Heroes, Rhajat is listed exclusively as a 5-star Hero but has 4-star skills. Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Females Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters